Age Of The Best
by AlmightygamerSaj
Summary: For me to know and for y'all to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning and end

Age Of The Best

Wassup y'all its Saj here bringing you all a Naruto X One Piece fanfiction. Imma tell y'all now after y'all read this I'm possibly gonna be your favorite author. I'm not gonna lie to you I'm a active fanfiction reader but when it comes to writing stories for people to read on fanfiction I'm new to it. I hope you all read and enjoy the story, support it, and state your honest opinions as I will be doing the same in return.

Quick Summary

A young boy lives a daily life in The village hidden in the leaves surrounded by hatred and sadness by the villagers due to harboring their greatest fear and being a complete mystery to them and himself. Watch as this young mysterious boy discover the truth about himself and why the villagers hate him and his heritage and family making friends and comrades all over as he turns the world upside down on his greatest adventure.

By the way I do Not Own Naruto nor One Piece.

Chapter 1: The beginning and end.

On October 10th at precisely evening a young boy could be seen running down a road from a group of five drunk men in the western district of the village. The young boy just turned six years old and stood 3'6 with spiky blond hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes wearing a black T shirt with a red circle with a swirl in the front right in the middle with blue shorts. This young boy we see running from the mob is Naruto Uzumaki. Now as Naruto kept running from the group he turned in to a alley and he met a dead end. He began to shake in fear as he turned around to see what awaits him.

When he turned around he seen the mob approaching and beginning to surround him. "Why are these guys coming after me for?" Naruto thought to himself as they stopped. "We've waited six long years to catch you slip up demon and now look what kami brought us. He brought you right to us wrapped up like a present bastard!" One man said as the others began to laugh. "Demon wait, wait, wait what are you guys talking about, I think you guys are making some kind of mistake." Naruto said genuinely as the Man's face grew a large frown while other man began to grit his teeth. "No you little bastard!" The second man said as he came up and punched Naruto. "You wasn't saying that it was a mistake when you killed my wife!" The same man said as he kept punching Naruto repeatedly after one punch missed Naruto bit the man and jumped on top of the man and began punching him in return.(When I said Naruto punched the man I don't mean a professional ninja fight. I mean a normal child's reaction when they are attacked by a random person.)

"Damn it the demon's defending himself!" A third man said. "Hey that not fair!" The forth man yelled as the second man came up behind Naruto and hit him in the head with a glass bottle causing blood to gush out of his head. While Naruto struggled to get up two began to punch Naruto while the other three began to kick and stomp him.

At The Hokages Office.

The Fourth Hokage was sitting in his office dealing with all Kages natural enemy PAPERWORK as he was working a knock was heard coming from the door. The fourth Hokage stood up and went to the window. "Come in." The Fourth Hokage said as the door opened showing his assistant and partner come in. Now the Forth Hokage was 32 and stood 5'11 with long blond spiky hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes wearing a Jonin uniform with his special made kage robe over it. The fourth Hokage is known as Minato Namikaze. His assistant/partner was 65 and stood 5'9 with grey hair, brown tan skin, and brown eyes wearing a white and red robe. He was known as Hiruzen Sarutobi the former third Hokage Aka The god of shinobi. "Minato kun we have two disturbing reports made by a few citizens." The assistant now known as Hiruzen said as Minato sighed. "What are the reports Hiruzen sama?" Minato asked in wonder as Hiruzen face tensed. "Word says that the civilian council are planning to show a 'very' good surprise for the festival this year and a local civilian friend of mine has informed me that Naruto is being attacked." Hiruzen said as Minato eyes widen and looked towards him. "Get the Anbu now!" Minato said while Hiruzen nodded and disappeared.

Back At The Western District.

As Naruto now laid down on the ground bleeding from nose and his head wound the men stood there laughing. "Why are they doing this, why are they calling me a demon, and why are they saying I killed their families?" Naruto thought in complete confusion. "Why are doing this to me?" Naruto asked as tears began to fall from his eyes. "Forget it now demon its time for you to come with us so we can get paid-." The man began to finish. "Hold on your not going anywhere!" A older voice yelled. When the mob the turned around and Naruto looked up they all seen a man and a woman holding weapons they all cannot believe they had, in fact the only weapons capable of killing civilians, ninja, samurai, and etc all alike with out weapons GUNS.

The man was in his fifties and stood 5'10 with grey hair, brown tanned skin, and brown eyes wearing a ramen shop uniform. This man is known as Teuchi Ichiraku and the young woman standing beside him was 19 and stood 5'5 with brown hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes also wearing a ramen uniform. This young woman is known as Ayame Ichiraku and at moment they were completely livid and PISSED. "And whats it to you, you fat bastard!" A very brave or foolish man said as a group of Anbu and Hiruzen arrived too the scene. "Everybody stay where you are!" Hiruzen yelled as his Killer Intent(Ki) engulfed everyone except Naruto, The Anbu, and oddly Teuchi and Ayame. Now at this moment everyone is completely confused due everyone not really knowing who was who due the darkness of the night. (Expect Naruto who knew Hiruzen, Teuchi and Ayame voices and the Anbu who knew Hiruzen voice and the face that they sensed Naruto's presence). While everyone stood there Hiruzen signaled two Anbu to retrieve Naruto and as they went and got to him Teuchi who was paranoid of them all (expect Naruto and Ayame) still cocked the gun and pointed it towards them preparing to shoot. Hiruzen was about to attack Teuchi until the moonlight shined revealing everyone.

When Hiruzen saw it was Teuchi with the gun he quickly Body flickered in front of him. "Teuchi nooo!" Hiruen yelled as Teuchi caught on to his senses and looked at him. "Hiruzen sama move I'm gonna waste these bastards for what they did to my nepthew!" Teuchi yelled as Hiruzen put his up and looked Teuchi in his eyes. "Teuchi San please put the gun down please the Anbu are here too retrieve Naruto and Apprehend the mob of men." Hiruzen calmly explained as Teuchi soon dropped the gun and turned towards the men and punch one of them knocking him to the while Hiruzen eyes widen. "Anbu apprehend Teuchi Ichiraku-." Hiruzen began until he was cut off. "What!" Teuchi and Ayame both yelled as Hiruzen grew a tick mark. "And take him home!" Hiruzen said much to the relieve of Naruto, Teuchi himself, and Ayame. While Naruto was in the Anbu nins arms he seen them escort Teuchi and Ayame home and arresting the mob of men. Naruto then closed his eyes and opened them back up wide and unknown to himself and everyone else his eyes were now red with three tomoe with a lone bone like blade sticking out of his arm staring at every thing before he let sweet unconsciousness take him.

The New Day At The Namikaze Household.

Minato and his wife were currently at their dining room table eating with their twin children. Mjnato wife was 32 and stood 5'7 with long red hair, fair skin, and violet eyes wearing a red shirt with green jogging pants. Minato's wife was Kushina Namikaze formerly Uzumaki. Their son was 6 and stood 3'4 with long blond hair with a red tint at the tip of it, tanned skin, and violet eyes wearing a all blue pajama fit. Their son name is Menma Namikaze. Their daughter was also 6 and stood 3'4 with long blonde hair with a red at the tip of it, tanned skin, and blue eyes wearing all pink pajama fit. Their daughter name is Nastumi. While they were all sitting there eating Minato look up at the window. "I hope that Naruto kid is okay." Minato thought as his wife now known as Kushina was looking at him in confusion.

"Minato kun are you alright dear?" Kushina asked as Minato snapped out of his daze. "Ah yes Kushina chan I'm alright I'm just a little tired." Minato replied as he smiled while Kushina raised a brow. "Dad!" Menma called which caught Kushina and Minato off guard. "Yes son." Minato happily replied saving his ass from Kushina's rage. "Can you teach me something cool before I enroll in the academy next week?" Menma asked in excitement as Nastumi face palmed. "Menma little copy cat I planned on asking first!" Natsumi said as Menma began laughing while Minato was silently thanking kami making Kushina look at him in question.

"Natsumi remember early bird gets the worm." Menma said making Natsumi mouth drop. "You little idiot!" Natsumi said as Menma grew a tick mark. "Mmmm jealous?" Menma said mocking Natsumi. "Why you-." Natsumi almost yelled. "Hey!" Minato yelled catching both of their attention as Kushina smiled. "Don't worry you two I'll teach you both something cool before the academy." Minato said making them both of their eyes glow in stars as Kushina smiled. "I will also be teaching you something awesome before the academy as well." Kushina said happily making them even more excited.

At The Hospital.

As Naruto woke up from his sleep he saw all white and guessed right on the nose that he was in the hospital while he sat there he started to look around the room to see if there was anything to read or do. As he was looking around and heard something that caught him off guard. "Hello can you hear me?" The voice asked confusing Naruto. "Wait did I just hear a voice or am I going crazy?" A curious Naruto thought. "No your not going crazy hehehe. You are crazy Naruto kun." The voice said in amusement as Naruto quickly realized that the voice heard him in when he thought of something. While Naruto was finally getting a clue to what was going on everything went black.

Three Hours Later At The Central District.

Kushina was walking down a busy road filled thousands of people doing their daily activities throughout the day and then she saw her best friend running through the crowd with her head down. "Mikoto Chan!" Kushina called making Mikoto stop and looked at her. "Im sorry Kushina Chan I'm in quite a rush and I don't enough time to talk I'll catch you later." Mikoto said very quickly. "That was weird." Kushina thought in confusion.

At The Hokage Office.

Kushina walked to Minato's office door and knocked but got no answer. She then began to knock again but again got no answer she was beginning to get frustrated as Hiruzen approached her. "Ah hello Kushina San are you look upset?" Hiruzen asked as Kushina face frowned. "Yes Hiruzen sama do you know where Minato kun is at, At the moment?" Kushina asked waiting for a answer. "Ah yes Minato stepped out for a while for something important and wishes not to be disturbed for a little while." Hiruzen replied making Kushina frown in sadness and a little anger. "Oh OK the Hiruzen sama well tell him I came by to get lunch with him like usual." Kushina said in a sad tone as she turned around and began to walk away which surprised Hiruzen.

"Kushina San wait." Hiruzen said as she turned around. "Yes Hiruzen San?" Kushina asked in wonder. "Um come with me to my office." Hiruzen asked which surprised Kushina even more. "Damn today just keep getting weirder and weirder." Kushina thought.

In Hiruzen's Office.

As Hiruzen and Kushina walked into the office they both walked to his desk and sat in a chair opposite from each other. "Kushina San what's wrong it seems like somethings bothering you today?" Hiruzen asked breaking the silence. "Yes there is something ever since this morning Minato kun been acting very strange." Kushina explained making Hiruzen eyebrow rise. "Kushina San can you explain to me how he's been and what he do to make you think he's acting?" Hiruzen asked to get a description of Kushina's feelings. "Earlier this morning at breakfast he was just staring out of the window for a very long time so I asked was he alright he claimed to be then before I could ask anything else the kids began their usual arguing and when they were arguing Minato looked very pleased and then its now what makes me suspicions solid is now Minato want to step out of the office for long periods of time without being bother." Kushina replied in irritation at the fact of what Minato did shocking Hiruzen.

Hiruzen began to laugh making Kushina even more confused. "Kushina San other than the staring out the window part of your story Minato's activity is quite even years before he leaves out of his office a little bit earlier but other than that you have nothing to worry about." Hiruzen said hoping he helped Kushina Lol oh boy he helped her alright but he really all together surprised Kushina. "What the hell." Kushina thought in rage. "Wait Hiruzen sama how long has this been going on?" Kushina asked demanding answers. "Hmmmm to be exact today would be the 6th year." Hiruzen answered honestly while Kushina just sat there in complete shock.

Naruto's Mindscape.

Naruto was walking in what appeared to be a sewer. As he looked around he heard a voice. "Naruto kun come closer." The voice said as Naruto began to walk towards where the voice is coming from. It took him a couple of minutes he arrived at the voice's location. Which was a large cage with a large pair of eyes behind it. But as soon as the light shine upon the cage the prisoner's shape took on a large giant nine tailed fox. "Hehehe looks like my jailor has graced me with his presence." The fox said in amusement as our favorite blond looked at the fox in question.

"Who are you what your name?" Naruto happily asked which surprised the fox in fact it actually touched fox's emotions quite a bit. "Oh I'm Kurama." The fox accidentally slipped out and said as Naruto smiled. Before Naruto could say anything the fox spoke. "No Kit I lied I am the Nine tails." Kurama said trying to take back what he said. "Well whatever your name Nine tails or Kurama My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said without any fear which surprised Kurama even further. "Hehehe kit you seem a little too comfortable around me aren't you worried I may try to eat you?" Kurama asked the blond. "Nope for some reason most animals are attract to me and congregate to me." Naruto said making the Fox laugh. "Yeah I know about you and your deeds toward a few you help out. But why, why stay in a place where most of its population hate you?" Kurama asked looking for a answer. "My main reason why is due to the few people who are connected to me." Naruto answered in pure honesty as Kurama looked at him in admiration. "He remind me so much him its too hard to believe." Kurama thought still shocked by this event. "Well kit this village hate you because of me." Kurama said. "Well I really figured it out that's why when you said you're the Nine tails, But I don't get it how are you here if everyone outside said the Fourth Hokage 'killed' you, or is it that I really am a demon?" Naruto asked in pure confusion. "Well kit let me tell you tailed don't die due to us being purely made of chakra but we can be sealed into objects or people." Kurama explained the answer which got Naruto excited. "Sealing wow that sounds awesome." Naruto said in excitement.

"Well you know your clan the Uzumakis excelled greatly in seal amongst many other things I feel you about to find out very soon." Kurama said making Naruto wonder what he meant but he was caught off his train of thought due to seeing a piece of paper on the cage. "Kurama what's that piece of paper on the cage." Naruto asked. "Oh that's the paper that keeps me locked up in here thanks to the Fourth Hokage." Kurama said and was surprised when he seen Naruto was about to tear the paper off. "Kit why are you about to tear the paper off?" Kurama really asked in the most purest form of confusion. "I mean most humans wouldn't do this matter of fact most of them wouldn't allow it." Kurama thought. "Well I don't why the Fourth Hokage locked you up in me, but me as a person don't like oppression." Naruto said as he tore the paper off. When he tore the paper completely off everything glowed white. The last thing Naruto heard was words he least expected. "Son I can't believe they did this to you for something that's not your fault, I'm sorry son I really wish I can spend more then two hours with you, But unfortunately I'm in a rush my son if you can hear me When I say this I mean it with all of my heart We will meet very soon." A tearful voice spoke making Naruto want to wake up quicker. "I can't believe it I have a mom, but wait the old man told me the village had no trace of where I came from was it all a lie?" Naruto questioned in his thoughts.

Back To Hospital.

Naruto quickly woke up from his sleep to see Hiruzen and Minato sitting in front of him. "Ah Naruto kun its good to see you finally woke up from rest." Hiruzen said happily making Naruto smile. Naruto then looked at Minato and raised a brow. "Old man Chan who is this guy?" Naruto asked confused. "Ah yes Naruto San I've heard everything from your deeds of helping Ichiraku to helping the elderly as well. I'm a Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage." Minato said with pride as Naruto eyes widen. "Wait Yellow Kage?" Naruto asked shocking Hiruzen as chuckle at what Naruto called Minato. "Hey wait a minute kid you're a blond, But yes what is it?" Minato asked in return. "My parents were said to have possibly been at the battle of Nine tails, I ww-want too know if it's a possibly you could know who they are maybe?" Naruto asked shocking the hell Minato making his eyes widen at being asked that question as Hiruzen began to notice Minato looks and began to think about what Kushina said.

"Why is Minato kun looking so nervous?" Hiruzen thought in shock. "From that look on his face it seems like he knows something." Naruto thought in hope he finds something out. "Unfortunately Naruto San Me and the council attempted to find the origins of all the orphans and more so that they closure if their parents are revealed to them in conversations but in your case Naruto San we couldn't find a thing we searched fire country states and even wind country to find your origins but couldn't find not a trace." Minato explained to Naruto very carefully and quickly. Hiruzen on the other hand stared at Minato in question. Naruto got a strange feeling in his body when Minato said explain his assessment, But Naruto couldn't even describe this feeling but it was bad.

"Naruto kun are you OK?" Hiruzen asked in concern as Naruto looked up at him while Minato's face was unreadable. "Im fine Old Man Chan am I free to go?" Naruto asked. "Poor Naruto kun I wonder how he feels?" Hiruzen thought. "That was so weird I'll asked Kurama later." Naruto thought as he got up and left the room.

At Naruto's Apartment.

Naruto just walked into his apartment and seen something he did not expect at all. What he saw was three big scrolls. "I wonder where these scrolls came from?" Naruto thought to his confusion. "Well kit we'll find out on our way to train." Kurama said shocking Naruto. "Wait when are we going to start training?" Naruto asked confused. "Now kit get dressed." Kurama said in a brotherly tone. After Naruto changed his clothes he got 6 days worth of food, water, clothes, sweets, healing products from his room and the three unknown scrolls and put it in a book bag. Naruto then approached his door and stepped out.

Outside The Northern Wall Of The Village Hidden In The Leaves .

After Naruto got passed the sleeping guards he began to walk up the main road and looked at the site in amazement as he had seen plush healthy trees, tall grass and animals of all sorts enjoying nature. As he continued up the road for a good 2 hours he stopped after seeing a shine from the forest. "I wonder what that could be?" Naruto thought curiously. "Go over there and see what it is Kit, But remember kit keep your guard up because from the stories I heard a long time ago. Curiosity killed the cat." Kurama said laughing tears from his eyes. "Quit joking Kurama!" Naruto said as he proceeded towards the shine. When he got to the shine after 5 minutes of struggling to get passed the branches and leaves the shine was revealed to be a old treasure chest. "Look kit its treasure chest looks we hit the jackpot." Kurama said in excitement as Naruto began to open up the chest. When the chest opened it had a scroll, 2 Fruit, and 200 stacks of cash. Which shocked Kurama and a young Naruto. "Kit were now we'll never have to work again!" Kurama yelled in excitement as Naruto looked on In shock. "Kurama what should do?" Naruto asked as Kurama face straight. "Listen here kit put that shit in the bag now and when we get back to the village don't tell a soul." Kurama answered very quickly still excited.

8 Hours Later At Naruto's Set Up Camp.

Naruto sat in front of a camp fire looking at the now four scrolls he has on the ground and the 2 fruits he has in his hands. "Kurama what do you think these fruit are, because to me for some reason I can feel some type of power coming from them?" Naruto asked as Kurama really got to get a good look at them(Due to being distracted by the money$).

Kurama then gasped in shock when he realized what the fruits were. "Kit do you know what type of fruit that is?" Kurama asked to see If Naruto generation knew what they actually are. "Kurama I don't know." Naruto answered honestly. "Kit those are devil fruits they are very powerful when or very stupid depending on which one you eat, But the best part about you is you got two of them." Kurama said making Naruto eyes glow stars. "But the down side is that you can never swim again, But ha who cares you can walk on water." Kurama said in laughter at how lucky they are. "Aye Kurama?" Naruto asked making Kurama ears stand. "Yeah kit?" Kurama answered as Naruto picked up the first scroll. "Im about what these scrolls are for." Naruto said as Kurama perked his as he wanted to do the same.

Scroll 1 Important Letters.

First letter.

Hello son, this your mother and I wanted to tell you that due to the things me and your father done mostly him you and I have to be separated. You are my life and soul son when you were born I held you all day and night until the nine tails attacked. I tried to get away from his mess by evacuating the village that night but he caught up to me before I can even move and told me this is your destiny to "help" him in the battle. At that moment I was enraged matter fact I still am because of the fact he didn't want you but I did. But he had the Gally to say its your "destiny" to help him. I asked myself every day why couldn't use that whores children instead of you my baby boy but fret not cause you and will meet 3 times which already happen the first day when you were born, the second time will be when your six, and the third time will be during the chunin exams and that time were uniting my son that day you will meet me and your brothers.

Second Letter.

Hello, my grandson this your grandmother and I want to start my letter off like this I lost a lot of people I cared about first my little brother, then my lover, during this time in my life I almost gave up everything. But when I seen your mother I instantly knew you were there and my strength and courage came back to me. I visited your mother everyday when you were In her belly. When you were born I delivered you because I knew deep inside you'd be a better example then my sorry ass son. When your father was young he loved me and I loved him but when he turned 13 he struck me that same day and he disowned my name and me for a whore after that I planned since then as soon as you got here you'll be my pillar to forgive him and trust young Uzumaki we will meet very very soon my grandson and soon as I do I'm pouring everything I know into you that your father wished he could've had.

Third Letter.

Hello Naruto Uzumaki this is your father. I wanted to tell you this I love and hate you more than anything in this world. The reason I love you more than anything because you were the first person too make me see the errors of my ways and the day you were born I almost died and you saved my life I can never forget how it happened that night the fox couldn't touch you for anything no matter how hard it tried at that moment I had advantage of the time I had to seal the fox to save my wife and family. Now for unfortunately the reason I hate you more than anything due to you taking my mother from me you BASTARD and if the world was to found out about you my first born I wouldn't even know what to do, I'll probably kill myself.

After Naruto got done reading the letters his eyes were widen knowing he had family left in the world.

"Damn kit I think you father bi polar." Kurama said as Naruto nodded in agreement. Naruto then began to open the 2nd scroll and began to read it while Kurama.

Scroll 2 Family Justu And Kekkei Genkai's.

Letter One.

The Uchiha clan sharingan abilities are seeing chakra, chakra points, and copy justu (except kekkei genkai's). The Mangekyou sharingan abilities are Tsukinyomi, Amaterasu, Izanagi, and Susanoo. Then the Uzumaki Clans abilities are chakra chains, unique chakra, sealing, and Shikotsumyaku. We have some justu we want you to learn Naruto kun which is the shadow clone justu, wind style: wind blast justu, wind style: Tornado wave justu, wind style: blade of wind, water style: water dragon justu, water style: water prison justu, fire style: Majestic flame thrower justu, Earth style: Earth wall. After Naruto read his family abilities he had sweat dropped. "Um Kurama I think my family's pretty lethal." Naruto said as Kurama nodded in agreement. Naruto looked at the two devil fruits in wonder before opening up the last scroll.

Request Of Sakazuki Aka Akainu.

Hello, lucky finder if you are reading this it means you've found my treasure and have inherited the power of absolute justice. Only those who has the heart too destroy all evil can only see this treasure of mine and has the right to take the two last devil fruits of the world. Take heed to what I inscribed in this scroll Absolute justice can make a man go insane due to many mistakes person can make in one hour while serving justice my exact words are WATCH WHO YOUR WORKING FOR. The reason why I say that sentence is due to the people I've worked for in the past, There are many people out there who would love to take advantage of justice just to get their own way like my former superiors. The two devil fruits you have in your possession is the Magu Magu fruit and the Ope Ope fruit.

The Magu Magu fruit gives your body the ability to turn into Magma/Lava and making impervious to any type of damage except god himself making this fruit the ultimate logia type. Now Ope Ope fruit gives you the ability to become a operation man, you can cut any body parts off a person, cure any disease, switch a person personality, and heal yourself as well as using your own separate limbs. But these abilities has a territory limit but you can increase that limit by training which I bet you already know . Now for a special training method for just in case things go wrong, this method is Called Haki is a Natural procedure as it does not take long to learn but there are three types of haki. The first one is observation haki it strengthens your senses, the second one is armament haki it strengthens the body and make it hard as a rock, and the third and last one is conquerors haki its gives the power to control others will a power only very few people can use it. Haki training involves going against a forces of nature.

"So what are you going to do kit train or walk away I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want?" Kurama said as the young began to eat the two. The blond began to taste a strawberry and pineapple favor and then iron as he started to swallow the fruit. The looked up to the sky and spoke. "I was born ready Kurama." Naruto said as Naruto went to sleep preparing for their training.

5 Days Later In The Village Hidden in The Leaves.

Naruto had came back from his training trip and was about to enter the Northern gate while the guards were sleeping on the job. Just as Naruto was about to make it in village a group of Anbu with the kanji root on their mask forehead appeared in front of Naruto and began to surrounding him. "Young boy our master wishes to speak to you and you are obligated to do as told." The Root commander aod without emotion as a strong force burst within Naruto making all of root soldiers shake then pass out. "That was a waste of time." Naruto said as he as made his way to the academy.

6 Years later.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Q&A for reviewers.

Who do you think Naruto Mother is?

Who do you think Naruto Grandmother is?

What do you think made Akainu change the way he does things with absolute justice?

What you think will happen 6 years later?

What do you all think happened to the straw hat pirates?

Answer and next chapter I'll let everyone know which set of people has the closet answer.

Peace ✌


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Guest and Events

Age Of The Best

DBlade59: Very smart my friend very close indeed. But some of your answers were wrong but you'll see why the story is called Age of the best.

I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

Chapter 2:Unexpected Guest and Events

6 Years Later.

Naruto had worked so hard in the last six years since the week before he enrolled in the academy. As the years went by during that time Naruto had became one of the top 10 students of his class. He had trained and mastered his Jinchuriki abilities, Devil Fruit powers, Haki, and his clan abilities(including his elemental abilities). Also a day before Naruto and The Leaf 12 enrolled in the academy the world was changing as a earth quake erupted forcing everyone to vacate within their homes. The next day after the earth quake passed everybody woke up to see over 39 ships filled with over 3 thousand people on board. The ninja quickly got all of the people to safety and investigated the situation in 3 years and discovered the elemental countries broke apart into islands and separated into the four great seas and when the world also heard that most of the Devil fruits had been destroyed by the world government and that there's thirty or less that had been left in the world. Devil fruits then had became such a rarity to both worlds that ninja's, samurai's, pirate's, and marines alike began searching desperately for them. This event became The Age Of The Best.

At The Academy.

Naruto had changed very much in the years he is now 12 and stood 5'¹ with longer blond spiky hair going to his neck, wearing a green shirt with the Uzumaki crest in the back with black anbu pants and also has on ninja gloves. Ever since his first assassination(I may add also the last) attempt Naruto became more observant and watchful of people. Today was a good day for Naruto as he was walking in the academy yard for lunch. While he was walking down the road he felt a force push him down to the ground.

"Hey watch where you going bastard!" Naruto yelled comically as he got up off the ground. When Naruto got up from the ground he saw a boy who stood 5'0 with black hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes with a scar under his left eye wearing a red open shirt and blue shorts looking at Naruto in confusion. "You the one who bumped me bastard!" The boy said as Naruto face palmed. "That little bastard ran into me don't he know the difference?" Naruto thought in shock. "Hey why was you running away anyways?" Naruto asked mocking the boy, The boy began laughing. "Shishishishi like Id run from anybody from this place." The boy said mocking the leaf shinobi tactics (if danzo wouldve heard that remark it would have been a fight) as the rest of the academy students came outside and saw the scene While Naruto was staring at the boy in wonder. "Is he trying to call me weak?" Naruto thought. "Well kit I don't know know if he was but I feel insulted." Kurama said as Naruto looked at the boy and got into stance. "I am Naruto Uzumaki what is your name?" Naruto asked as The boy also got into stance. "Im Monkey D Luffy and I'm gonna be The New King of the Pirates and bring a new meaning to it!" The boy now known as Luffy yelled. As they both stood the academy students began to watch and conversate about what's going on.

At The Hokages Office.

Minato and Kushina was sitting in his office looking at the academy students names and scores. Kushina then saw something that caught her interest. She then grabbed the paper and began to read the information on it.

Naruto Uzumaki Info .

Naruto Uzumaki status:alive, age:12, parents:unknown, Academy written test scores: 80%, Ninja test score: 100%. Kushina immediately smiled at the fact there was someone that survived the destruction of her clan besides her and Tsunade. "Minato kun who is this young boy?" Kushina asked in excitement as hoping to meet him when Minato grabbed the paper from Kushina and looked at the paper his eyes widen in shock. "Oh Naruto Uzumaki, he one of top students of this years graduating class why you asked?" Minato asked concealing his nervousness that came over him. "Minato kun I want to meet him." Kushina said as she smiled while Minato looked in shock. "Quick I got to think of something before its too late." Minato thought in worry as Kushina looked at him with hope in her eyes.

Back To The Academy.

As Naruto and Luffy stood there squaring off. Menma Namikaze walked up out of the crowd and looked at Luffy. Menma was now 12 and stood 5'3 with longer blond hair with the red tints at the end of his hair, he was wearing a black T shirt with red pants looking at Luffy with a challenge. "Naruto you can just move out of the way and let a real professional handle it." Menma declared as he took stance while stood there offended. "That son of a bitch just because he's the son of the Hokage don't mean he can get in my way." Naruto thought in irritation. "Shishishishi I'll fight the both of you!" Luffy yelled surprising everyone. Menma then began running towards Luffy and began throwing a barrage of punches at Luffy.

Luffy began to dodge all of his blows easily which irritated Menma. "This bastard fight like a Uchia why is he able to dodge me so easily?" Menma question himself in his thoughts. "To slow." Luffy said as punched Menma sending him back a few feet surprising everybody there. Menma began going through handsigns quickly. "Fire style: Firestream Justu." Menma called as a stream of fire shot at Luffy, Luffy jumped out of the way and sped towards Menma and punched him and then proceeds to kick him sending him five feet away. Menma tried to get up but Luffy was already in front of him out the blue and began to punch Menma repeatedly for a good 60 seconds. "Whoa I can't believe he's losing." A student said. "He is one of the top students isn't he?" Another student questioned in shock. As Luffy threw the last punch sending Menma back.

Menma got up with his nose bleeding and very angry. "You son of a bitch you think you got the best of me don't huh, huh, huh don't you hear me talking to you BASTARD!" Menma said going through certain handsigns.

Lightning then began to charge in his hand as he started running towards Luffy in rage. Iruka had just stepped out of the building with Natsumi and saw what was taking place. "Menma no!" Iruka yelled as he and Natsumi ran towards Menma and Luffy. While Menma was charging at Luffy, Luffy stood there and stretched his foot back to the surprise of everyone. "Did his foot stretch?" Natsumi thought in confusion. "I can't believe what I'm seeing." Iruka thought in complete shock. "Kit look he's a Devil fruit user too." Kurama said in shock as Naruto smiled.

"Chidori!" Menma yelled as slowed down a Bit to focus at the target. "Gum Gum whip!" Luffy yelled as his foot slapped Menma's face sending him and his Chidori back towards the crowd. "Oh no!" Iruka thought in worry for the audience. Just as Menma was flying back Natsumi quickly vanished and appeared behind Menma catching him.

"That idiot what was he thinking?" Natsumi thought as Luffy turned to Naruto. "Shishishishi that was boring so Naruto are you ready cause I'm warmed up now?" Luffy asked shocking everyone as Naruto got up and got into stance while Natsumi turned to them.

"Naruto you idiot if my brother couldn't beat him what makes you think you can?" Natsumi asked in irritation and confusion. "Uuuuhhh just because you're the Hokage's children don't mean you're the strongest in this generation." Naruto said as Natsumi got offended. But before Natsumi could say anything A girl the same age as them standing 5'2 with long pink hair, fair skin, and green eyes wearing a red dress This girl is Sakura Haruno and she approached the two and stared at Naruto in distain. "Naruto you stupid idiot don't talk to Natsumi like that, especially if your lucky too be top student in our class year." Sakura said much too Naruto's annoyance.

"Oh for kami's will you shut the hell up!" Naruto said shocking especially Sakura never expecting the blond to say such words to her. Another girl who stood 5'2 with blonde hair in a pony tail, fair skin, and green eyes wearing a purple walked up to the group this girl was Ino Yamanaka. "Sakura leave him be everybody knows that Sasuke kun is the best shinobi in our class year." The girl now known as Ino said as a bunch of girls appeared behind her agreeing with hearts in their eyes.

"Wait I thought we were gonna fight what's going on now?" A very confused Luffy said as Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone be quiet now!" Iruka yelled using his Big head justu causing the class to quiet down. Before he could announce anything a big puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared up it showed Minato, Kushina, and Hiruzen watching them all in confusion wondering why they all were all over the place. "Iruka San what's going on here?" Hiruzen asked as he, Minato, and Kushina were looking for answers.

"Hokage sama a little a fight broke out sir which lead to Menma using chidori." Iruka answered honestly prompting Minato and Kushina to looking at Menma in disappointment. "Menma, Natsumi get over here now!" Minato said instantly without a thought as Kushina looked at Minato in confusion. Kushina then pulled Minato to her. "Minato kun what about my meeting with the Uzumaki boy?" Kushina whispered to Minato. "Not now Kushina Chan maybe another time." Minato replied as the Namikaze family walked off with Hiruzen beside them. "Wow that's sad how someone could be so weak shishishi." Luffy said laughing shocking the whole crowd as Kushina took his words offensive.

"What do you say you litt-." Kushina began as Minato put his hand in front of her. "Boy watching what you say about my family!" Minato said signaling his guards. As 10 Anbu appeared out of nowhere a powerful force came from Luffy causing them to fall out surprising everyone besides Naruto. "So he possesses it too eh?" Naruto thought in excitement of a real challenge. "What the hell did you just do?" Minato asked in complete confusion as he grits his teeth and get into stance.

Meanwhile on the roof of a building across from them three men appeared. The first man looked 30 and stood 6'0, with slicked back red hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes wearing a black caped jacket with a white v neck shirt on the inside of it with black pants. This man was Shanks Aka Red hair. The second man looked like he was in his mid twenties and stood 6'2 with dark green hair in a long pony tail, fair skin, and light brown eyes holding a riffle in his hand he was wearing a black t shirt with white pants. This man was Ben Beckman aka Sea stone bullet Ben.

The third man looked like he was in his early twenties standing 5'10 chubby with a green and white striped bandana on his head, brown tanned skin, and goggles over his eyes he didn't have on a shirt and wore red pants. This man was Luck Roo Aka killer Roo. At the moment all three of them looked pissed. "So Fourth Hokage what's the meaning of you squaring off with a kid?" The first man known as Shanks asked as Minato turned to him. "This boy attacked my son and insulted my family." Minato answered with a sneer as Lucky Too appeared beside Minato with a pistol to his head while Kushina pulled out her sword at Lucky Roo as Ben pointed his riffle at her. "You see Minato a man can look at me the wrong way, insult me, and even stick the finger at me but two things I won't allow one to be stomped down and TWO NEVER LET ANYONE HURT MY FRIENDS!" Shanks said pulling out his sword.

At this point Naruto began to walk away while the rest of the class prepared to defend the Namikaze family except another as well as he just stood there. Menma then looked at Naruto in raged by his 'betrayal' and stood up. "Naruto you coward why are you running away!?" Menma yelled as the citizens and their children around the academy arena began to approach. Naruto then turned to Menma. "Why because its against my beliefs." Naruto answered surprising the civilians that he's still alive when they thought he was dead as Minato just put his down while Kushina looked at him. "So that's the Uzumaki boy." Kushina thought to herself. "The demon's alive!" A civilan yelled. "I can't believe this shit." A second civilian said surprising Shanks and his crew. "So this is how this side of the world treats their own people but why?" Shanks thought in anger. "But why is the demon in the academy?" A third civilian asked in confusion as Hiruzen gritted his teeth while the academy students were in complete confusion.

Then a civilian ran through the crowd out of nowhere with a shot gun as the younger generation of chunin appeared to the scene. The civilian ran towards Naruto and aimed the gun cocking it back. "Die demon!" The civilian man shouted as he shot Naruto. Everyone expected to see blood to splatter everywhere but to everyone surprise Naruto stood there with Magma melting from the wound on his for head, chest, and his arm which was slowly melting off. The magma then reformed Naruto completely unharmed shocking everyone.

"Ha no manners at all but I guess it couldn't wait until after graduation ceremony Magma fist." Naruto yelled as he threw a Magma at the civilian melting him. The chunin began charging towards Naruto but then Luffy jump up in front of Naruto and pulled both of his fist back. "Gum gum Gatling!" Luffy said as his fist stretched and repeatedly assaulted all of the Chunin's that dared to approaching shocking everyone. Menma walked up to Naruto and he was livid. "You bastard I'm not done with you yet bastard why , why are you doing this to your village your friends and comrades why is he helping you?" Menma asked wanting answers as Minato still looked down.

"This place made me sick since I was 6 years old and what village oh I forgot the place that most of the population hated me except the few people who accpeted me for me I mean they were the only reason I stayed, also friends and comrades out of all my years in the academy I only had one rival and one friend while the rest you didn't like especially you Menma, and for why He's helping I honestly don't know." Naruto answered honestly as Menma had tears coming from his eyes while Luffy and Shanks crew went to Naruto's side. "Naruto kun my reason for helping you is due to your unique meeting with Luffy and the way your own people treated you is also against my beliefs." Shanks said shocking Naruto as Luffy turned to the Hokage and his family.

"And my reason for helping him Menma is because people like you and your family makes sick, Your fasther is a leader of a whole organization and lets them break you laws and the morality of your village and does nothing about it like a coward." Luffy answered the question as Minato grits his teeth in anger as reinforcement arrived and the 5 squared off against hundreds maybe even thousands of leaf ninja. "Well kit looks like you met some once in life friends but its too many of them leaf guys surrounding us though any last words?" Kurama asked. "If I could live again I would live with you my bestfriend, my rival, these 4 guys, the people who accepted me and those who would've in the future all over again." Naruto answered Kurama's question honestly. "Aye you guys?" Naruto asked them all. "Yeah!" They all replied. "Just in case we die you all have any last words." Naruto asked as they nodded having never been in this situation before. "lf our lives could restart we'll all live it the same!" They all yelled yelled shocking eachother.

After that all that could be seen was thousands of men jumping in the air, explosions going off on the ground and in the air, and building being thrown. This incident came to be known as the fall of 5 great countries.

6 Months Later.

The battle against the Leaf as The five ended badly for the village. The battle lasted for 3 weeks straight. The first day the five fought bravely with their natural strength defeating 500 leaf ninjas while the Hokage and his family retreated while a group of ninja evacuated the academy students and civilians who were there to safety which lead the five a great victory.

The second day the five had been surrounded by the leaf ninjas during a travel to east gate while the battle was about to erupt a group of scientist and reporter trying to discover more information on both of their worlds condition took action and recorded videos and took pictures prompting the leaf ninja to retreat but it was too late and after that close incident they even interviewed the five on the whole situation.

The third day the whole of both worlds got the most selling new paper story letting the world know of the ongoing war between the five and leaf ninja. The whole world was outraged to read the reason behind the incident. When the five woke up in their tents and stepped outside to see that they were surrounded by leaf nin they all fought using their abilities defeating over 2900 leaf ninja but were also push back to the east corner of village by the gate.

For the 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, and 11th days nothing happened beside rest and recuperation for the leaf ninja and the five, but the five have been setting traps in the territory they gained in village.

The 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, and 15th days the world nobles sent the world governments new army the W.G.P.A.A.S (world government peace and arms services) 3000 with cipher pol 0 in leadership to kidnap 2000 civilians for the slavery auction which resulted in the defeat of 1000 leaf ninja and 200 root ninja which made Danzo livid. When the w.g.p.a.a.s encountered the five they faced off resulting in the defeat of 1200 of w.g.p.a.a.s soldiers.

The 16th, 17th, and 18th days the leaf ninja and village have been investigating the incident of the kidnappings believing the five had done it until they read the new paper and were outraged at the waste of time and decided to make a power move.

The 19th day the leaf ninja attempted a sneak attack on the five as a last attempt to end the war. But was blown when the traps went destroying most of village and the leaf ninjas camps resulting in the deaths of 6000 ninja enraging Minato.

The 20th day the leaf village came at the five full force with 14000 ninja ready to end the war with either capturing the five or killing them but unknown to them all the at the east gate a large army estimated to be over 3000 charging raising flags with 5 marked on them as they got closer they all saw mist nin head bands with the mizukage leading, At the west gate a army estimated to be of 40000 men raising red flag with five on them in black with their leader leading the assault Shanks easily recognizing the Revolutionary Army, At the south gate a army of men estimated to be 41000 came charging through the gate raising flags one sign and a 5 on it which Luffy recognized as the marines , On top of Hokage monument a army of 16000 appeared raising flags of the fire kanji with a 5 on it which all of the leaf nin surprised recognized as the Fire king army in shock. The fight last all day and night resulting in the death of 13000 leaf ninja and the defeat of 9000 allied forces member. The battle ending in the favor of the Allied forces.

Ever since that event everything changed.

The Academy.

At this time of year the chunin exams is held and this year its being in the leaf village now known the crater of leaves due to the war 6 months ago and guess what lol every village, army, city, and organization are putting there students in event to promote them. A boy was currently walking down a road he was 12 and stood 5'3 with black hair in a duck style, fair skin, and onyx eyes wearing a blue collared shirt with the uchiha crest on the back with white shorts this boy is Sasuke Uchiha one of last Uchiha alive aka Red eyes and is Naruto's first friend and rival. He was currently going to the academy yard to meet up with his team and the other competitors.

Unknown to everyone a new 2 groups rose from the ashes in the last six months and these 2 groups changed the world in so many ways unimaginable. These 2 groups are called The water empire and the wonderweiss. The 2 groups are very dangerous, influential and more dangerous than revolution army. Recently they've been able to gain many allies and support in the belief of justice. In the news paper they recently liberated 6 countries from slavery, drugs, prostitution, and rape. Which made countries want to hire them when its down to business.

In The Academy Yard.

Sasuke was walking in the yard with Sakura looking for their teammate as they were walking. While they were looking around they had seen stone nin, sound nin, grass nin, cloud nin, sand nin, rain nin, waterfall nin, marine squads, and w.g.p.a.a.s soldiers staring at or at other with anger and tension building up. As Sakura was walking she had bumped into someone. When she got her mind together she spoke. "Hey you idiot watch where the fuck you're going!" Sakura yelled making a scene. "Hey the last person who said that to me gotta bone shard in their thoart." A familiar voice said as Sakura looked at the boy.

She had seen it was Naruto wearing a mist headband with a water pattern below the mist sign"Na-ruto?" Sakura asked in shock and then got angry. "Naruto you damn idiot where the hell have you been you had everybody worried about you I'm taking you to Iruka sensei now!" Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto's arm and her hand began sizzling causing her to scream and jump back. Sasuke seen this and threw a kunai at Naruto making him jump back and smirk. "Hello Sasuke how you been?" Naruto asked as Sasuke jumped in front of Sakura with a kunai. "What did you too her?" Sasuke asked as looked at her hand.

"Oh nothing really just a little slight burn." Naruto said mocking them as Sakura looked with her eyes wide. "Who the hell are you?" Sakura asked as she cried causing the rookie 12 came towards them. "Its me Naruto who else you think it could be?" Naruto said mockingly as a older boy with green hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes wearing white v neck shirt with black pants with three swords strapped to the side along with mist headband on his head. This boy is Roronoa Zoro aka triple threat he stood there as Sakura began to speak again. "No your not the Naruto I know he wouldn't hurt me." Sakura said as Ino came and hugged her and looked at Naruto.

"You know even after all you've done you know you belong here don't you!" Ino said believing this is not happening "No I don't I just came to finish what I started." Naruto quickly explained as Luffy walked up with his crew. "Naruto when is the fighting gonna start?" Luffy asked looking for a challenge. Two boys from the rookie stepped up with Menma. The first boy was 12 and 5'3 with black hair in a pineapple pony tail, fair skin, and brown eyes wearing a grey shirt with black pants. This boy was Shikamaru Nara. The second boy was chubby and stood 5'3 with brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes wearing a green shirt with blue shorts. This boy was Choji Akimichi and at the moment he and shikamaru were pissed while Luffy was irritated.

"Oh no not these guys again we already beat em." Luffy complained as Naruto looked at him and laughed. "I know Luffy I know." Naruto said as Shikamaru went some hand signs quickly. "Shadow possession justu." Shikamaru said as the shadow rush Naruto's and caught him. "Ino, Choji go report to Hokage sama no-." Shikamaru began to say. "Magma gun!" Naruto yelled. "Ahhhhhh!" Shikamaru screamed as he got hit by a ball of magma. "I don't think so." Naruto said putting fear into everyone except the Straw hat crew and marine squads. Out of nowhere Hiruzen appeared. "Naruto kun please stop, you've proved your point, its not their fault its their parents so just them go." Hiruzen said as Naruto looked at him and then back at the leaf 12.

"You better be lucky the old man saved you." Naruto said as a water body appeared beside him showing a woman in here late 20's standing 5'8 with auburn hair, fair skin, and green eyes wearing a blue dress. This woman was Mei terumi the Mizukage aka water goddess. "Now Naruto kun I thought I told you to behave." The woman now known as Mei said as she put her hand on his shoulder and turned to Hiruzen. "Hiruzen san please forgive my student Naruto for his misbehavior." Mei as Hiruzen smiled and spoke. "No Mizukage sama it was just a misunderstanding I sensed him when he came here and just wanted to see him." Hiruzen explained to her as she nodded in agreement. "Don't worry Hiruzen San its no problem as long there's no trouble." Mei said as she did a body flicker of water vanishing with naruto and the straw hat crew.

The Namikaze Household.

Ever since the war 6 months ago Minato had became angry and depressed making Kushina grow even more suspicious of his behavior. As they were sitting in their living room Kushina had finally had enough. "Minato what the hell's wrong with you?" Kushina asked as Minato grabbed a bottle of sake and poured it into a cup and drunk it. "You wanna know what's with me, my life that's what's wrong with me ok!" Minato yelled shocking Kushina with his answer. "What do that supposed to mean?" Kushina asked as Minato face grew into a ball of anger. "Exactly what I said Kushina I'm sick of this, I've been so miserable for so long and what happened 6 months ago just made give up so fuck it." Minato said drunk not even realizing what he said making Kushina angry.

"Wha- What do you mean ever since 6 months ago, if anything you should be grateful that none of the twins got hurt or me or villagers for a fact you be proud your shinobi fought valiantly, the only that happened was the uzumaki boy disappeared." Kushina said realizing what she said but before Minato could speak Kushina spoke. "Wait a minute Uzumaki, I remember now I asked to introduce me to him and you hesitated to do so." Kushina said as Minato got up and began to walk away. "Minato wait who is he?" Kushina asked as she followed him. "Its nothing just leave me alone." Minato said as Kushina got angrier and grabbed him. "Minato quit ignoring me who is he too you tell me?" Kushina asked desperate Minato then turned around and began choking her to the wall. "I said he's nobody, you understand me huh!" Minato said as he pushed her away Kushina then turned around and look at him in shock. "Kushina who are looking at huh, don't you know I'm your Hokage huh so answer me." Minato said as he punched Kushina to the ground and kept repeatedly punching her.

Back At The Academy Yard.

After a little while of break time the chunin exam event calmed down everyone returned to the area and began talking to one another. Naruto, Luffy, and the Straw hat crew were talking to eachother until the rookie 12 appeared. "Naruto?" Menma asked. "Yeah Menma?" Naruto asked in return. "What happened to you, what made you change?" Menma asked in honest wonder. "My first assassination attempt that's what happened." Naruto answered as Kiba, Hinata and Shino looked at him in shock as they all heard it before from their parents. Kiba stood 5'3 with brown spiky identical to Naruto's, tanned hair, and brown eyes wearing a grey hoodie with black pants while his pet akamaru rested on top of his head. Shino stood 5'3 with black curly hair, fair skin, and wore sunglasses with a grey jacket and black pants. Hinata stood 5'2 with dark blue hair, fair skin, and white pupiless eye with a lavender tint wearing a beige jacket with dark blue pants.

All 3 of them stood there along with the same expression as everyone else shocked at Naruto's words. Sora and Said disappeared for an odd reason but before anybody can say anything. A bloodied Kushina appeared before the Shocking Menma, Natsumi, The (current) leaf 10, and Even Naruto and Straw hat crew. "Mom what the hell happened?!" Menma yelled in complete rage. "Its nothing important son." Kushina lied trying to hide tears as Natsumi started to cry. "Mom your lying I can feel it." Natsumi said as Kushina turned to Naruto and stared into his blue eyes and started crying covering her mouth with her hands while Menma got suspicious and quickly did a certain set of handsigns calling upon chidori as Naruto realized it calling up his own attack as two clashed quickly and dangerously. "You did this DIDN'T YOU UZUMAKI!" Menma yelled as Kushina screamed stop as Naruto did a set of hand signs in one hand. "Sealing hole." Naruto said as a hole ate Menma's chidori's and hand causing Menma to scream in pain.

Naruto then backed up towards The Straw hat crew growing paranoid. "See this happens every time I'm around a leaf shinobi trying to find a way to forgive but I always have to hurt them due to their idiocy and accusations without thinking if you would've wait for her answer you wouldn't have got hurt." Naruto shaking in rage as the leaf 10 stood there surprised before anybody could speak the academy doors opened.

TO BE CONTINUED

QUESTIONS FOR REVIEWERS

IS ANY OF THE EVENTS IN THIS CHAPTER ANYTHING YOU EXPECTED?

WHO DO YOU THINK BE A COUPLE IN THE STORY?

HOW DO THINK THE CHUNIN EXAMS GONNA GO DOWN?

CATCH YALL IN CHAPTER 3 Peace ✌


End file.
